


Work of Art

by Bloke



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kip is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke
Summary: Kip admired Silver.





	Work of Art

“Check.”

“Smart. Did I teach you to do that, or did you learn it by yourself you clever machine?” Kip moved her shining white bishop to protect her king. Glancing up, she watched the robotic being of her own creation frown gently.

The compliment seemed to slide off the splitting image of herself. “You programmed me,” it said.

Silver paused, her humanlike features resting in a thoughtful muse, and Kip felt a surge of pride at the way Silver seemed so _human_. Her having remained still, but not in that inorganic, lifeless way other robots do it. Silver did it like this: eyes squinted and her mouth dragged down ever so slightly when she hit a mental bump. Her hand cupped to her chin, and the artificial suggestion of breathing expanded and contracted her chest in an entirely human rhythm. She looked like any other girl, looked just like her.

And Kip was utterly entranced.

Silver’s eyes opened fuller, letting light shimmer off in glittering bits. A nuanced smile of interlocked mechanics underneath her fake skin played on her fake lips for the first time in a day. Kip’s gaze lingered on those lips that she knew, because she made them, were warm and soft.

“Checkmate.”

Her attention darted down to the board and she clicked her tongue, saying, “Ah, shoot.” She scratched her cheek through her thick, rubbery gloves she wore near incessantly. “When the creator is surpassed by its creation. You’re a work of art, you know.”

Silver shrugged, though her eyes (layered glass and thousands of tiny parts making up the seeing apparatuses) gazed at Kip softly. “It’s programming. You programmed me well.”

“I suppose I did.”

“And, you barely paid attention,” Silver added.

Kip laughed, grinning in her signature lofty, ditzy way at being caught. “I love you.”

Studying how Silver colored in the most endearing way made Kip all excited inside because all of the hard work that went into the function and seeing it work was just—! She watched the imitation of her own sharp eyes sink down in embarrassment and its bearer stumble over its next words, “I-I love you too.”

Kip was fascinated with lines of brilliantly crafted code and a vessel of mechanical perfection, and she thought in that small, rapturous moment, she’d outdone herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops


End file.
